


A Work of Heart

by Havepenwillimagine (starchan007)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchan007/pseuds/Havepenwillimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is a scholar with his heart set on opening a library. When his dreams finally turn to reality he realizes there's something missing. He calls on the well-known sculptor Jean Kirchstein to help bring his library to life. But Armin gets more than he bargained for when Jean sets some outlandish terms before agreeing to do the job. When all is said and done though, Armin realizes that Jean's sculptures aren't the only masterpieces that were made.</p><p>Part of the Jearmin Reverse Big Bang even 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Heart

[](http://s292.photobucket.com/user/havepenwillimagine/media/JRBB_zpsin2ib2pn.jpg.html)

 

Perhaps it was no coincidence that the new sculpture that had been commissioned for the art museum was finally unveiled the day that Armin Arlert was driving by on his way to the newly completed – though as of yet, empty – library building, whose opening he was overseeing. It caught his attention so completely that he missed the light in front of him turning green until the cars behind him began to honk impatiently. Shaking his head to clear it, Armin hit the gas and was once again on his way. The library was beautiful, all clean lines and large windows, filling the place with light and a sense of modern sophistication that still managed to feel welcoming.

It had taken hundreds of thousands of dollars –mostly from his own pocket – and input from several architectures – as well as Armin’s own insistence that this library not fall prey to that stuffy, claustrophobic feeling that so many libraries seemed to succumb to – to bring his dream to reality. And yet, Armin couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing, and it wasn’t just because the shelves were still bare – the books were still being stocked and inventoried at another location – or because it wasn’t yet full of patrons and librarians. No…there was something else.

Armin thought again to that statue in front of the museum, with its soft lines and somehow bold style. That’s what the place was missing; something to give it character. He wondered…if the piece was new, maybe the artist was taking commissions? That was it! He would find out who made it and get them to do a few pieces from the library. Smaller ones, of course, but something that would really make the library stand out, just as Armin had dreamt.

After making a few last minute approvals and signing some final paperwork and payments, Armin headed back to the art museum to inspect the sculpture more closely. To his delight there was a small plaque set into the sidewalk at the base of it which gave the artist’s name; Jean Kirchstein. Armin was surprised, to say the least. He had heard the name before, and had even seen some of his pieces in an art gallery or two, but never one of this magnitude. But now that he thought about it, he couldn’t say he was surprised; even his smaller pieces had captured Armin’s attention like no other, and he’d heard that there had even been a solid gold sculpture somewhere in his fairly extensive list of works. Armin supposed that might cause a problem…with the man being as well-known as he was, Armin wondered if he’d be able to get him do to even one piece, let alone several. Still, there wasn’t any harm in trying, was there? 

As soon as he got home he pulled out his laptop and googled the name. Sure enough, Mr. Kirchstein did have his own website and while there wasn’t any sort of submission form, there was at least a contact number. Armin dialed the number, playing with the earring in his left ear as he waited for someone to answer. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end was deeper than Armin was expecting, younger too. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Jean Kirchstein?” Armin said, expecting to be transferred to someone else. 

“Well you called his phone, so that’s who you’re speaking to,” the man on the other line – Jean – said. 

Armin raised an eyebrow. 

“Um, okay,” he said, determined not to be put off the man’s brusque manner. “Well, I saw your sculpture outside the art museum and I thought it was just, well, beautiful, and I was wondering if you might consider making a few-”

“Something of that size is going to take me a while, and it won’t be cheap. Besides, I’ve already got some other commissions I need to be working on,” Jean interrupted. 

“No, no! I’m not looking for anything that big. See, I’m opening a library and I was wondering if you could make a few small ones to decorate the place,” Armin explained. There was silence on the other end for a moment. 

“You’re opening a what?” For some reason Jean sounded very interested all of a sudden. 

“A library. A few blocks away from the museum. But it’s really kind of…missing something? I thought your sculptures would help give it character,” Armin told him. 

“Hm. Well, how do you feel about books?” Armin frowned, not understanding. 

“Well…I love them. Or I wouldn’t be opening a library,” he said, but it came out sounding like a question. Jean made an impatient noise.

“I get that, but I mean, are you one of those people that’ll cry over the idea of books being ruined?” Armin’s frowned deepened. 

“I’m….not sure what you’re trying to get at,” he admitted. 

“I’ve got some ideas for some new sculptures, ones made out of books, but I’m having a hard time finding anyone to commission them because usually the kinds of people that would be interested in sculptures made from books are the ones who are most scandalized by the idea of me destroying them,” Jean said, sounding annoyed. Armin couldn’t tell if it was with him or with the people he had just mentioned. Still, Armin was intrigued. Very intrigued. How great would it be to have his building decorated with the very things that necessitated a library in the first place? 

“I think sculptures made from books would be perfect,” he said earnestly. There was another pause. 

“Really?” Jean sounded as if he wasn’t sure whether to believe him. Armin nodded and then realized that he was on the phone. 

“Yes, definitely! That sounds like just the thing I’m looking for. Um…so, when can we meet?” Armin asked. He heard some movement on the other end, the sounds of pages turning. 

“Well…honestly, I wasn’t kidding when I said I had a lot of other things to be working on. But…this is something I _really_ want to do so…will tomorrow work?” Jean asked. 

Armin was ecstatic. He hadn’t expected it to be so soon. And he knew he was getting spoiled because it sounded like Jean was putting off other work to do this. Of course he knew it wasn’t for his sake, but still. 

“Tomorrow would be great!” Armin said. 

He gave Jean the address of the library and his cell number and they agreed to meet the next morning so Jean could get a feel of the space and they could discuss ideas. Armin hung up feeling more than a little excited but also – for some reason – nervous about meeting the man. He had seemed very intense over the phone…not that Armin couldn’t hold his own. It had been a long time since he’d needed someone to fight his battles for him. Besides, they were meeting professionally, so it wasn’t like the guy would act like a total dick…would he? 

Well yes, apparently. Because when Armin showed up at 10:06 the next morning, the sculptor was already there and rather than a greeting, the first words to leave his mouth were, “You’re late.” 

Armin blinked at him, surprised by his greeting and as well as the man’s appearance. He was probably around Armin’s age, much younger than he would’ve thought. And he was quite attractive too. 

“Um…I’m sorry?” Armin said, a little too taken aback to say much else. Jean grunted in response and Armin’s eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs. 

“Sorry, I’m not much of a morning person,” Jean commented.

“I noticed,” Armin said coolly. “Anyways, if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you around,” the blond said, motioning for Jean to follow. 

“You don’t really look like the bookworm type,” Jean said as Armin worked on unlocking the doors. 

“So I’ve been told,” Armin replied, reminding himself how badly he wanted those sculptures so he didn’t give into the urge to just send Jean away. 

Much too his delight, however, Jean seemed awed by the building when he stepped inside. His eyes lit up as he looked around and Armin had to admit he looked like something of an angel, standing there bathed in the sunlight coming through the windows and looking around with childlike wonder as if he could barely contain the thought of all the possibilities the space presented. 

“You designed this place?” Jean asked, turning back to him. Armin nodded. 

“Most of it, yeah,” he replied. Jean looked at him for a long moment, as if he was seeing him for the first time. 

“So tell me what you were thinking,” he finally said. 

“Oh...well, I mean you’re the artist here, what do I know?” Armin admitted. Jean raised an eyebrow. 

“So, what? You’re telling me I can make whatever I want?” he asked, sounding more than a little skeptical. 

“Well I mean, within reason. Like, don’t make a giant dick out of books or anything,” Armin said. Jean stared at him and then burst out laughing. 

“You are really something else. But alright, I can definitely do something for you.” Armin smiled despite himself. 

“Great! I was…well, I was really worried you’d be too busy,” the blond admitted. 

“You did get lucky,” Jean agreed. 

“Like I said, I‘ve been wanting to do something like this for a while. And it doesn’t hurt that you’re so easy on the eyes,” he continued, and as far as Armin could tell, he was being completely serious. 

“Uh…thanks?” he said, feeling just a little awkward. Not because the comment made him feel uncomfortable, necessarily, but because he wasn’t sure if he was being hit on or if Jean was just incapable of filtering anything that came out of his mouth. 

“So when does this place open?” Armin fidgeted a little at his question and tugged nervously at his earring. 

“Well….about that…. It’s supposed to open next week.” Jean let out a low whistle. 

“Talk about cutting it close, huh?” 

“I can pay you extra for the short notice,” Armin said, hoping he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt. Jean seemed to consider it for a moment and then shook his head. 

“I’m not some starving artist. But if you want me to finish on time, I’ve got a few conditions,” he said plainly. 

“Conditions?” Armin asked warily. Jean nodded. 

“For every hour I put in outside of normal working hours, you have to put one in too.” 

“I’m sorry…what?” Armin asked, frowning and somewhat concerned as to what Jean meant. The brunett shrugged. 

“It’s a real inconvenience trying to rush something like this. I want something in return.” 

“Okay but…I don’t understand what you’re asking for?” 

“Your time, obviously,” Jean replied, as if it were clear as day. “I want you to spend the time I spend working on these outside of normal business hours with me.” 

If it weren’t for the completely serious look on Jean’s face, Armin would’ve thought he was kidding. 

“Doing what?” 

“Whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want?” Jean nodded. 

“Then why am I bothering?” 

“Doesn’t matter why. That’s my condition. One of them anyways.” 

“And what’s the other?” Armin asked, figuring if he was already entertaining one utterly insane idea, hearing another couldn’t hurt. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” 

“What? Hell no! I’m not going to agree to something without knowing what I’m agreeing to first!” the scholar protested.

“What if I tell you it won’t be anything as big as the first condition?” Armin considered for a moment, weighing how badly he wanted those sculptures against the absurdity of the requests. Finally he sighed. 

“Okay, fine. You’ve got a deal.” Jean’s smile lit his whole face, leaving Armin a bit floored. 

They talked for a bit longer to work out some final details and Armin watched Jean drive away feeling elated. Not even the fact that he was expected at the man’s apartment tomorrow evening could dampen his spirits. Somehow, even though he only had the promise of results, the fact that everything was coming together felt more real than it had even when he walked into the finished building for the first time. But as the next day dragged on and it got closer and closer to eight o’clock Armin began to grow more and more nervous. 

He arrived early and though he expected an apartment, Jean apparently lived in a fairly nice townhome. Armin took a deep breath and forced himself out of the car, up the front steps and to the door. He knocked, waited a few minutes for an answer and then knocked again, louder this time. The door opened, revealing Jean standing there and blinking at him. 

“Oh. You’re here,” he said, sounding surprised. 

Armin raised an eyebrow. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? You told me to be here at eight,” he said pointedly.

“I know. I just knew you didn’t want to come.” 

Armin moved past him, inviting himself in. 

“No, but I do want those sculptures,” he admitted. 

Jean smirked and motioned for Armin to follow him down the hall. The townhouse was quite nice – Jean obviously hadn’t been kidding when he said he wasn’t some starving artist – but not quite as nice as his own apartment. Still, it felt homey and lived in and Armin couldn’t help but feel surprisingly comfortable there. 

“This is my studio,” Jean said, pushing a door open. 

The notes of pride in his voice were unmistakable and after a single glance, it was obvious why. The room was what Armin would call organized chaos, and amidst that chaos were several clearly unfinished works. Unfinished but beautiful. It occurred to Armin again how lucky he was to be getting this opportunity. 

Along one side of the room, stacked on a wall-to-wall counter space were stacks and stacks of books. Many were ornate but clearly well-worn hardcovers. Some were newer but much smaller – empty journals if Armin had to guess – and scattered throughout were several paperback books. 

“Where’d you get all these?” Armin asked, going over and picking one of them – an old dictionary – up. 

“Bought ‘em from a local school in exchange for a new set.” 

“You mean you gave them enough to buy a new set?” Armin asked. 

“No, I mean I went out and bought them a new set and traded it for the old one.” 

Armin turned to see if he was joking. He wasn’t. Armin couldn’t explain quite how it made him feel or why he felt that way. The fact that Jean went out and actually purchased a set and handed it over rather than just signing his name on the bottom line floored him. Of course he knew he’d be paying some if not all of the back, but still… 

“That was nice of you,” he said lightly. Jean shrugged.

“Wasn’t gonna leave a bunch of kids without dictionaries and encyclopedias…even if they do have the internet,” Jean replied. Perhaps it was then that Armin realized he was very much in danger of feeling something more than strictly professional towards Jean. 

“Anyways, this is what I’ve been working on so far,” Jean said, motioning to a table closer to him. There were slivers and scraps of paper all over the floor and Armin stepped up close to get a better look. He stared at it for a moment. 

“It doesn’t look like anything,” he finally said. Jean made a noise between impatient and annoyed. 

“Of course not. I’ve only been working for a few hours,” he said, sitting back down on the stool in front of the table. Armin wondered if he had offended him, because Jean’s demeanor made it clear that their conversation was over. 

The blond looked around, spotting another chair across the room and dragging it over. It was fascinating watching Jean work though, seeing the way his long, nimble fingers used that tiny, razor-sharp knife to cut away bits of paper Jean deemed unnecessary. Occasionally the brunet muttered something under his breath, but not to him. In fact, Armin was under the impression that Jean had forgotten about him. Well Armin was not going to spend hours upon hours sitting here wasting his time in silence. 

“So have you ever worked with paper before?” he asked. 

“No.” 

“What do you usually work with then?” 

“Clay, wood. Made something out of gold once.” 

“What was it?” 

Armin didn’t catch Jean’s answer the first time he said it. 

“What?”

Jean gave a long suffering sigh and set the X-acto on the table. 

“It was a girl, turning into a bird. Are you going to keep up with the twenty questions all night?” Armin gaped at him.

“Are you kidding me? _You_ asked me to be here, remember?” 

“Well I didn’t think you’d ask so many questions,” Jean told him. 

“Well forgive me for trying to get to know you. It’s not my fault it’s boring as hell here. I mean, do you usually just sit here in absolute silence?” Armin demanded. Jean shrugged. 

“Not really. I usually listen to music, sometimes a T.V. show I’m familiar with for background noise,” Jean said. Armin thought for a moment.

“So…you want background noise that won’t disturb or annoy you and I want to not be bored out of my skull, right?” Jean nodded. “Well, what if I read to you?” Jean’s forehead creased and he looked confused.

“Read to me?” he repeated. 

“Yeah, read to you. I’ve got some books in my car that I was going to showcase for the first few weeks. They’re some of my favorites so I wouldn’t mind reading them again.” Jean looked at him skeptically but Armin had already made up his mind. “Come on, I’ll even let you pick the first one,” he said, waggling his eyebrows playfully. Jean swallowed and Armin saw his Adam’s apple bob up and down before he finally nodded. Armin’s grin was huge and triumphant. He stood and rushed out to the car and returned with a handful of books. 

“Wow…you really are a nerd at heart, aren’t you?” Jean commented, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well I _am_ opening a library,” Armin reminded him. 

“Fair point. Alright, let me see what you’ve got,” Jean said, holding out a hand. Armin handed him the books one by one so he could examine them and read the inside covers. 

“This one,” he finally decided, holding it back out to Armin. Armin took it from him and smiled. 

“The Kite Runner?” he confirmed. Jean nodded and turned back around. 

“I saw the movie. It was pretty good, figure I’ll give the book a try too.” 

Armin’s smile widened. 

“Oh, you’ll love this. It’s a hundred times better than the movie,” he promised. 

Jean turned around and looked at him and then shook his head and turned back around. Armin saw a soft smile on his lips though, and for some reason it made him feel sort of strange. But he shook it off and began to read. He read and read, and read, taking short breaks to get some water or pay for the pizza he ordered – he offered some to Jean, but the artist refused – and to spend a few moments here and there to watch the man work. Though the piece hadn’t resembled much of anything before, Armin could see now that it was beginning to come together. It was nearing midnight when Jean called it quits for the night.

“Wow, it’s really starting to take shape. I can’t wait to see it when it’s done,” Armin said brightly.

Jean grunted in response and Armin got the feeling that perhaps he wasn’t as happy with it. The blond hoped he wouldn’t scrap it while he was gone… He quietly packed up his books and his various electronics and their chargers into his bag while Jean cleaned up as well. 

“You coming tomorrow?” the brunet asked. Armin turned to look at him, swinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“Of course. Do you mind if I keep reading?” he asked. 

Aside from an occasional question here and there to indicate he was listening, Armin wasn’t sure how Jean felt about the whole situation. Perhaps he had spent most of the night being annoying, though somehow he doubted it. Jean didn’t seem like the type to hold back that sort of criticism out of politeness. Jean shook his head. 

“No. I liked it,” he said and there was a certain almost shyness in his voice as he admitted it that made Armin’s heart give a _thump_.

“It’s not uh…you know, too hard on your voice is it?” Jean asked, and that certainly didn’t help Armin any. 

“No, not at all as long as I’ve got water and can give myself a break overnight,” he explained. 

Jean nodded silently and went back to cleaning up. After a few moments Armin realized he would have to show himself out. He knew Jean didn’t do it out of rudeness. No, Armin was coming to understand that was just how Jean was. He threw himself into things and rarely spared a thought for anything else until they were done. He had to admit he admired that sort of spirit and he was quickly coming to the conclusion that Jean wasn’t nearly as bad as he had first thought. In fact, he spent the better part of the next day actually looking forward to when he got to Jean’s, and it wasn’t just so he could keep reading – though he really did love the book – or even see the sculpture. To his surprise, and disappointment though, when he arrived in Jean’s studio the next evening, a new book had taken its place, this one just starting off like the one had yesterday. 

“What happened to the one you were working on?” he asked, dreading the answer.

“Finished it,” Jean said without turning to look at him. Armin blinked in surprise. 

“You…finished it?” he asked. 

He saw Jean’s head bob and up and down in what he guessed was a nod. He had to admit he was disappointed. And how the hell had he managed to finish that other piece and get as far as he had on this new one? 

“You must work fast then,” he commented, forgetting that Jean didn’t like to make idle chitchat while he worked. 

“Not really. I finished it after you left and started this one when I got up,” Jean explained. Armin frowned. 

“But I thought you said-” 

“Well I wasn’t going to call you at two a.m. when I decided I’d rather finish it than sleep,” Jean interjected. Armin silently thanked him for that. 

“Okay, well, can I see it real quick?” he asked. 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“That’s what I said,” Jean replied, switching out one knife blade for another.

“Why not?” 

“Because I’ve decided that’s my second condition.” 

“Your second condition?” Jean spun on the chair to look at him.

“You know, I know you’re smart and all, but spend an awful lot of time repeating me,” he commented dryly. Armin glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well maybe if you weren’t so cryptic or deliberately obtuse with your answers, I wouldn’t have to,” he retorted. Jean raised an eyebrow.

“Obtuse?” 

“It means thickheaded. Now who’s repeating who?” he snapped, realizing a second too late how childish he sounded. To his surprise, Jean only smiled and turned back around. 

“Did you bring the book?” he asked. Armin scoffed. 

“Of course I did. Give me a minute to get some water and a chair.” 

“Glasses are in the cabinet above the dishwasher, the water out of the tap is fine to drink,” Jean informed him and for some reason it surprised Armin that he didn’t seem to mind the idea of an almost complete stranger wandering through his house alone. But of course, good person that he was, Armin didn’t take advantage of this and simply got himself a glass of water and pulled up his chair and began to read. 

It became almost a ritual; Armin would arrive at eight p.m. on the dot, he and Jean would spend a few minutes talking or exchanging witty banter, Armin would settle into his chair and read until around midnight. Jean was never working on the same sculpture when he arrived and Armin honestly didn’t know if it was because he was keeping the other unfinished somewhere to work on when Armin wasn’t around or if he was legitimately working nearly around the clock to finish one every day. He hoped that wasn’t the case, but judging by the dark circles that had begun to form under Jean’s eyes, the man was definitely not getting enough sleep. 

“Hey Jean,” Armin said, bookmarking the page of their third book and closing it in his lap. 

“What?” 

“You know…you can take a break for a night,” he said gently. 

“Why would I do that?” Jean asked, not pausing his work. 

“Well…it seems like you’ve been working awfully hard and I just…didn’t expect it to be this much work for you when I asked,” Armin admitted. Jean laughed quietly. 

“Yeah, most people never do,” he replied. Armin wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

“Okay, but I mean it…one night off won’t hurt,” he said persuasively. 

“Yeah? And how are you going to feel when they aren’t all finished for that library of yours? I’ve only got two days left,” he said. Armin started. Two days? That was really it? 

“Oh…I guess that’s true. So…after that, I guess your personal audio-library will be no more, huh?” he asked. He was going for a joke, but somehow the thought of it depressed him and it came out sounding more on the pathetic side. Jean turned to look at him with his head cocked. Armin couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but his honey-brown eyes were intense, searching almost. After a moment he spoke. 

“You sure you don’t mind me taking a night off?” he asked. Armin shook his head almost without thinking. 

“I mean, no, of course not. I hired you to you make some sculptures, not to run yourself ragged. As long as at least one or two are done for the opening the rest can come as you make them,” he said. It wasn’t ideal of course but…for some reason it didn’t seem as important as it had last week. Perhaps because if the job wasn’t finished just yet, he’d have more time to spend with Jean. He was being stupid, he knew. This wasn’t some drama or story from one of his books. He and Jean had a completely professional relationship, _maybe_ a friendship if you squinted hard enough. Why did he care if he got what he paid for and never saw Jean again? 

“You like pizza, right?” Jean asked suddenly. 

“Wha…? Uh, yeah, as much as the next guy,” he said. 

“I know a pretty good place a few miles from here. You usually order takeout while you’re here anyways, so we can just go get something together instead if you want,” Jean said. 

When Armin didn’t initially respond, Jean continued. 

“Or there’s Chinese. It’s not the best I’ve had but it’s still decent,” he said. Armin just smiled. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were asking me on a date,” he teased. Jean looked at him as if confused. 

“I am,” he said. Armin felt his mouth fall open. 

“You’re…what?” he asked. 

“I’m asking you to dinner, I thought that was obvious,” Jean said. 

“Well…I mean, I knew you were asking me to dinner, but I didn’t realize you meant it to be a date,” Armin said. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jean wanted to know. 

“Um well…I-” 

“I told you when I met you I thought you were hot, and we’ve spent enough time together since then for me to decide I want to get to know you better, outside of all this. And if you hate it, hell, just pay me for the sculptures and go on your merry way,” Jean said with a shrug. 

Armin found himself shaking his head before Jean finished.

“No! That’s… I mean…I don’t think I’d want that,” he admitted quietly. 

“Okay then, grab your coat and let’s give it a try,” Jean said, and he gave one of those smiles that were rare enough for Armin to cherish this one. It was also one that made Armin’s heart give another one of those _thumps_. 

“Or we could stay here,” he suggested. Jean stopped, halfway towards the door, and spun around. 

“I mean, we both seem to like each other well enough as it is, and you said yourself you think I’m attractive. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think the same of you, so why waste time on a date when I think we both know where it’ll end up?” Armin said. 

His face had perhaps turned a bit red but there was no hesitation or insecurity in his voice. His days of doubting himself were long in the past, and he hadn’t gotten to where he was by letting the things he wanted slip through his fingers. Jean gave a crooked smile. 

“Fair point,” he conceded. 

Armin grinned at him and a few seconds later the space between them was gone and their lips were mashed together in a heated, bruising kiss. Jean’s hands were all over him, leaving trails of heat and goosebumps in their wake. He hadn’t realized it until they had kissed but Armin couldn’t remember the last time he had reacted to anyone as physically as he did Jean. At the rate they were going – his shirt was already on the floor – Armin wasn’t sure they’d make it to the bedroom, but Jean managed to regain enough composure to lead him there, though they stopped several times, pressing each other against a wall or a door to nip and kiss at lips, ear lobes and necks.

It wasn’t until later, when they lay side-by-side and panting in Jean’s bed that Armin thought to ask, “You didn’t like, plan this from the moment you asked me to keep you company while you worked, did you?” Beside him Jean laughed and turned to face Armin, propping himself up on an elbow. 

“What if I said I had?” he shot back. Armin thought about it.

“I…don’t know,” he admitted. Jean laughed again. 

“Well, it wasn't planned. It just seemed like…the most inconvenient thing I could ask you to do at the time,” he explained. Armin sat up to gape at him. 

“Are you kidding me right now?” he demanded. Jean looked absolutely unapologetic. 

“Hey, I didn’t know you from Adam back then and I figured, okay, well, if he’s gonna inconvenience me, then I’m sure as hell going to inconvenience him right back.” 

“Oh you are such an ass Jean,” Armin said, flopping back onto the pillows. He lay there for a while, closing his eyes again as Jean began to run his fingers along his chest and stomach. 

“Your skin is so soft. I really like touching it,” the artist murmured, and somehow those gentle words caused Armin to turn redder than anything that had been said during sex. He didn’t know what to say though, so he just closed his eyes and made a pleased noise to let Jean know he was enjoying it. Silence reigned for a few moments and then Armin spoke again.

“So…what does this make us?” he asked, looking up to catch Jean’s eyes. The man shrugged. 

“I don’t know. What are you hoping it makes us?” he asked in response. 

“Well…I mean…I wouldn’t mind giving the whole boyfriend thing a try with you,” Armin admitted. 

“Yeah? Sure you’re not just saying that for the sex?” Jean replied, tweaking one of his nipples playfully. Armin laughed and smacked his hand away. 

“Well, it _was_ good. But I’m serious, be my boyfriend Jean,” Armin said, looking up at him.

Jean’s eyes had that searching look in them again, but whatever he seemed to see staring back at him from Armin’s blue eyes was evidently satisfying enough for him to lean down and kiss Armin in answer. Armin left that evening on cloud nine and couldn’t wait to come back the next night and perhaps –once Jean had gotten enough work done – continue where they had left off. 

Except around four in the afternoon the next day he got a text from Jean telling him not to come that night. When Armin pressed for a reason Jean told him it was because he seriously needed to catch up on some much needed sleep. Armin couldn’t blame him for that, and he was actually glad for it; it wasn’t news to him that Jean was in need of rest. But the next day he said the same thing, and Armin was more disappointed than he cared to express over text message, which was their only method of communication, because for some reason Jean wouldn’t answer his phone when he called and his texts were rather few and far in-between. 

Armin couldn’t help but wonder what he had done wrong, which only served to make him more irritated with the situation, because the obvious answer was that he _hadn’t_ done anything wrong. He could show up at Jean’s and demand answers, but he had enough to be worrying about and he didn’t feel compelled to rock the boat any more than it had been. At least not until the library opened, which was one topic that Jean seemed to think deserved a call, because he finally called Armin the morning it was supposed to open and asked him to bring the keys by his place and drop them off. When Armin tried to tell him to just bring the sculptures to the library and he would help set them up, Jean was having none of it. 

“It’s part of the condition,” he said. Armin made a noise of frustration. 

“Jean, I really don’t have time to be playing these games with you. I’ve given you all the space you asked for the last two days. Now, I have no idea what’s going on with you but you need to knock it off,” Armin snapped. 

“Armin, I get that you’re stressed, and I’m sorry, but you’re almost there. I just need this one last thing from you,” Jean said, and Armin could tell he was doing his best to temper his exasperation. 

“Fine, okay? Fine! Just…when you-” 

“Great! Just bring the keys by here, go home and get ready for the opening and I’ll come pick you up for it. I’ve got to go. See you tonight,” he said, and hung up.

Armin felt like throwing his phone at something or someone – there were plenty of volunteers putting the last of the books on the shelves – but managed to resist and just slide it back into his pocket with a sigh. He had never been much for violence anyways. So, resignedly he did as he was instructed. He didn’t know what he expected when he got there, but it wasn’t to have the keys snatched from his hand, be given a quick peck on the cheek and then ushered back out the door. All in all, by the time he got home, Armin was feeling quite dazed by the whole experience. 

What was Jean thinking? Armin was all for fun and surprises, but didn’t Jean realize that this was one of the biggest, most important days of his life? How was Armin supposed to make sure everything was perfect if Jean wasn’t going to tell him what was going on until the very last second? He had half a mind to get back in his car and drive back to demand answers, but something held him back. Something, but he didn’t even know what it was. 

Even so, he forced himself to shower and get dressed and change his earrings to something that coordinated with his outfit. The opening ceremony was supposed to be that evening at six thirty and would be followed by a fundraising dinner, but Armin wanted to be there by five to double and triple check everything. It was already four thirty, and he was dressed and waiting and sitting on the couch waiting for Jean to give him permission to arrive at his own damn building. The minutes ticked by; four forty-five, four fifty, four fifty-five…and then his phone rang. 

“Hey, it’s me,” Jean said. He sounded out of breath for some reason, but Armin was honestly too miffed to ask why. 

“I know. I have caller ID,” he snapped. He could almost hear Jean roll his eyes. 

“Okay, calm down killer. Everything is ready, okay? I’m on my way so just be ready, and I promise you’ll feel better at the end of it all,” Jean assured him, and despite Armin’s irritation and misgivings about the last few days, Armin believed him. But that didn’t stop him from being outside on the curb waiting for Jean to pull up. The man had barely come to a stop before Armin tugged the door open and slid into the passenger seat without as much as a hello.

“We’re going to be late,” he said tersely. Jean raised an eyebrow. 

“Hello to you too,” he grumbled, but shifted the car into drive and had them on their way. 

As he drove he reached over to take Armin’s hand. The blond’s first reaction was to snatch his hand away, as he was still none too pleased that Jean had been so secretive, but Jean’s touch had a surprisingly calming effect and instead he just sighed and left his hand where it was. 

“I know you’re annoyed with me right now, but I promise it will all be worth it,” Jean assured him once more. 

“I just don’t understand why all this was necessary? It’s not like I don’t know what you were doing all afternoon. Obviously if your sculptures were going to be there, they would have had to have been set up at some point, and I just don’t get why you wouldn’t just let me help. It made everything that much more complicated, not to mention how much it stressed me out. If you’re going to be my boyfriend Jean, stressing me out should be a lot lower on your list of priorities,” Armin said, his tone coming out much more neutrally than he had thought himself capable of. He couldn’t say he was very surprised when Jean laughed. 

“I know, and from now on it will be. I just…needed to do this, okay?” Armin sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. 

“Fine. You’re just…not going to make me wear a blind fold or anything, are you?” Jean looked sheepish. 

“Seriously?” Armin demanded, and then flopped back against the seat, resigned. 

“Why are you so damn good at manipulating me?” he muttered under his breath. 

“Because you like me so much,” Jean replied as they turned into the parking lot in the back of the building – Armin was guessing it was so he wouldn’t be able to see through the windows – and Jean parked the car. He held out a floral print sleep mask. 

“Here, put this on,” he instructed. Armin stared at it and Jean shook it at him a little. 

“Come on, it was the only one the dollar store had,” he insisted. 

Armin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and took the little mask, sliding it over his head and pulling it down over them instead. He waited for Jean to come around and open the door to help him out and let the sculptor lead him around the side of the building and towards the front doors. He had been too irate to be nervous before, but it was setting in now. What did they look like? How many were there? Why was Jean being so hush-hush anyways? 

“Okay, you’ve got to promise to only look where I tell you to. I’ve got a certain order I want to do this in,” Jean said. 

At this point all Armin could do was nod. He heard the keys jingling in the lock and then Jean nudged him through the doors, locking them behind the two of them. Jean pulled Armin forward and then left – towards the children’s section if his memory served him well, which it did. 

“Okay, first one,” Jean said as he positioned Armin where he wanted them. And then he pulled off the blindfold. A smile immediately lit Armin’s face. 

“Oh Jean, it’s wonderful!” he said, leaning closer to get a better look. 

The sculptor had gone page by page, cutting out parts of them to reveal key scenes in the book, layering them so that important ones showed more obviously and so that the viewer could essentially follow the story through the pictures alone. It was incredible. 

“Well, just wait, it gets better,” Jean said and it was all Armin could do not to turn around and kiss him or at least look at him. But he was under strict orders, after all. 

There were six in total, each of them totally unique and unlike anything Armin had seen before. The one in the young adult section was set up so the pages fanned out and were cut into and folded to spell the word “imagine”. The one in references looked as if Jean had taken some sort of anatomy textbook, folded it around so the covers were touching and then, similarly to how he had done with the first, cut into it to reveal certain images of the human body; muscles and eyes and joint structures. Everywhere Armin looked he saw something that Jean had poured his heart and his time into to make incredible. 

“You are amazing,” he said. And no, there were not tears stinging the backs of his eyes because he was not getting emotional about the fact that everything he had worked so hard for was actually right in front of him, tangible and real and made that much more flawless by Jean’s additions. Jean just smirked at him. 

“Wait till you see the last one,” he said. Armin’s eyes widened. 

“There’s more?” he asked. Jean laughed. 

“What did you think I’ve been doing the last two days?” he said mysteriously.

“Well…I believed you when you told me you needed sleep,” Armin retorted. 

Jean laughed again and this time stepped behind him to cover the blond’s eyes with his hands. Armin didn’t miss the intimacy of the gesture as Jean physically guided him from where they stood in the fiction section over to the open entry area of the library. Jean took his hands away and Armin’s jaw dropped. He blinked a few times as if he couldn’t believe what he saw. 

“You…you made this? But this…this wasn’t part of the deal,” he whispered. 

“I know. I made it for you.” 

In front of him stood a giant book, a foot or two off the ground on a pedestal. Across the pages said the words, “Books are the plane, and the train, and the road. They are the destination, and the journey. They are home. – Anna Quindlen”. From the book –and Armin had no idea how he had managed all this – were letters, suspended in the air as if they were coming out of the book itself, and the letters made words, and the words were quotes that each formed a path to another sculpture. Each was a picture, a symbol, from the books Armin had read to him; a kite, a pair of ruby slippers, a mockingbird. Behind him Jean cleared his throat quietly. 

“Do uh…do you like it?” he asked. 

“I did it out of wood because that’s what I-” Armin cut him off by launching himself at the other man, flinging his arms around Jean’s neck and kissing him. 

“It’s stunning. Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he murmured against Jean’s lips. Jean’s arms came around him but he pulled back enough to look down at Armin and wipe one of the tears that had escaped without the blond noticing. 

“I’m glad you think so. I’m sorry I was so short with you the last few days I just…” 

“You wanted it to be a surprise, I know. I just…there aren’t even words to describe how I’m feeling right now,” Armin admitted with a laugh as he wiped the last of the tears from his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever made anyone so happy they cried before,” Jean confessed. 

“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been so happy I cried before,” Armin countered. “God…I just…thank you Jean.” 

“Eh, well, what’s being in a relationship without grand gestures of affection, huh?” the brunet teased. 

Armin just rolled his eyes and kissed him again. 

“Come on, it’s almost time for people to start getting here, isn’t it?” Jean reminded him. Armin nodded. 

“I hope you know I’m introducing you to everyone as my boyfriend,” he said. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Jean agreed. 

“And I hope you know I plan on having you here tonight,” Armin said casually, and the way he said it left no room for doubt as to what he meant. He heard Jean swallow behind him. 

“Of course you are, because what fun is having your own library if you can’t have sex with your boyfriend all over it?” Jean said just a little hoarsely. 

“None at all Jean, none at all,” Armin quipped before leaning up to press one last kiss to the man’s lips before they went out to greet the guests that were beginning to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me just say what a joy and a challenge it was to participate in this event. Not only did I get to contribute something new to the Jearmin fandom, but I got to work with a great artist as well and I really hope you all enjoy the final outcome of our efforts! 
> 
> Also, here's a link to the artist's tumblr page:  
> [createthenation](createthenation.tumblr.com)


End file.
